


Space Heist (a moment in time)

by stellarel



Series: Thirteen fanzine prompt week stuff [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarel/pseuds/stellarel
Summary: Is it a heist if the thing was yours to begin with?Written for the Thirteen fanzine prompt week! The prompt was "Space Heist".
Series: Thirteen fanzine prompt week stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800295
Kudos: 11





	Space Heist (a moment in time)

"What do you mean you _lost it_?" Yaz asks, voice laced with disbelief.

The Doctor lets out a frustrated huff of air, moving around the console in frantic, hurried movements. "I mean, I lost it. Must have dropped it when we were running from the guards."

Yaz furrows her eyes a little bit and peers to the other side of the console. "And now you want to go _back_?"

"It's my sonic screwdriver, Yaz, I need it."

"You want to go back. To the aliens that just tried to kill us?"

The Doctor looks up from the controls, and tilts her head a little. "Yes?" She says, like she was testing to see if that was an acceptable answer.

Yaz considers this for a moment. Then, she takes a breath and lets her defensive stance deflate with a shrug. "Alright. Let's go, then."

"You don't need to come with me."

"Oh no, I'm coming with you." Yaz says with a small nod. "Couldn't let you have all the fun without me, now could I?" She grins, and leans to the console, ready to jump into the next adventure.

The Doctor answers her grin with a nervous smile. She still wasn't used to the way Yaz seemed to run headfirst into danger whenever the situation called for it, grin at the face of trouble, plant her feet on shaky ground and stand tall through any storm. It wasn't a _bad_ quality in a human, by any means, but it did make a heavy ball of worry settle into the Doctor's chest, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. 

The Doctor nods a little, and shifts her attention back to the console. And after a bit of scanning, tracking, and triangulating, she finds a match for the frequency her screwdriver was transmitting on.

Studying the readings on the monitor, the Doctor scrunches up her face.

"They put it in a museum." She says, and Yaz moves around the console to peer at the monitor, too. She couldn't really make sense of the circles on the screen, but it still felt like the appropriate thing to do.

"So? I thought you liked museums."

"It's in a section labelled ' _unimportant_ '." The Doctor turns to look at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Unimportant, Yaz!"

"Well, they probably don't know what it is."

"It's not _unimportant_ , any civilized being should recognize that much! It's a multi-use wave function transmitter, receiver and scanner that's able to manipulate complex electromagnetic fields, and I built it out of _spoons_!"

"I know, Doctor." Yaz says, her expression softening around the edges. 

The Doctor lets out a breath, letting the annoyance drain out of her with it.

Then, she turns to study the monitor again, now with a small crease between her eyebrows. "We're going to have to go get it back. They're keeping it at a storage unit."

"We're going to steal it?" Yaz asks, leaning closer to the monitor that was now helpfully displaying some words and numbers in English. This didn't make much sense to her, either, but it was still a step up from the circles.

"It's not technically stealing if it was mine first." The Doctor notes, taking a step away from the monitor and turning her attention to the controls.

Quietly, Yaz thinks that every museum guard in the history of time and space would probably disagree, but she chooses to pick her battles and doesn't mention this to the Doctor. Instead, she rephrases her earlier question.

"We're going to sneak in and take it without them noticing?"

"Ideally, yes. Considering how they reacted to us last time, I don't think walking in the front door and asking nicely would go over very well."

"We're going to steal it." Yaz repeats. "It's a space heist."

"It's not a space heist." The Doctor tries to argue, but the words don't seem to hold much weight.

"It's totally a space heist!" Yaz grins, both her voice and her eyes full of excitement.

The Doctor purses her lips together. Partially to display her disapproval, and partially to keep herself from smiling.

She pulls the lever, and the TARDIS takes off, towards interstellar space.

Towards adventure.


End file.
